The Flailing Darkness
by You Can't Stop The Pain
Summary: A tragic ending awaits Link after his affair with the son of Gannondorf. It all falls back on the two of them when they witness the person they love the most die a horrible death, only after losing all they hold dear. Link/OOC/DarkLink-Slash.


In this sotrie, Link is fight the hcnehnchmen of evil who was wroked from Gannonrdrof, though he is dead. Thier are elves and dwarfs and servants and angles in the wrodl of Highrule now cause they move their when Gannonfro was kiled. by link In Wind Wacker.

But...

Ganronfrod's son is traning to be the msater of them all with bad wasy of darkness. TOgether with the power of the on ring , they will fight and seclude theire title as king fo Highrule.

Anyay, Link is sailin in the sea way from his Outnset island. He had killed a pig sometime later ago, and now was going back to Outset to cook and eat it (the pig). Midna and Saria and Thelma and even Areal nd teh King were on his boat.

"We will eat pletily with a pig in our stomachs!" said Zelda, happy.

"Yes and hav good waeter to drink some."

Then a suddenly , a blast became in the sea and the bote almost flipped over. "Who was that?" sai Midna. I dont know"

aNother one rocked ship and the sky turned green and ghe sun was down. It was hgetting dark...and ti was not nightime! link looks around and stried to steer the bbaot away from the clouds.

When they gotto Outset Island, Zelda saw the all the grass was gone and she cired. Link pat her own the back. The clods wer draked over her hous as well too! They get of the boat. It was quit their, and the then dead pigs escape for boate! "NO catch them" said the king.

But i t was too lat.

All the pigs was dead and gon in the oshean.

Mida cried now "now what will eat?"

Then an exploion was in the air and teh clouds wer ripe! Gannorfrond's son cam from the aeir wit the unsword and evil music orchestrated by the ZREO Team played. THIS IS WHERE THE FIGHT STRATS! GANNRFORD'S SON HAS TEH SORD OF ORDREN!! An d Link puled out the master sword and hasked away in the sky because in legen d of zelda wind wakrer you can use grapple to fly in the islands. Zledra and Midna and Saria and Nabooru wtached from the air as they fougt an cheerd well.

Then the rian strated pouring down from the clods like Gandalf had said! And the grass began to gro and maded mudd in the floor, but the grass "It growing!" said Zelda happily. Link befeated the Gannofrond's son and tok the sword of ordren frm his pocket.

"Tis beliongs to me now."

And the girls cheered.

**_"Not so fasst, Linnk..."_**

Link truend aroundand his face turned horror. "No it cant be."

"Yes its me...teh Slash Warrior."

Link turned around and saw that it swas his brothr Daek Link. The rell link tried to pule out his slinshot, but he coud not he was an adult no child link"! and his bow had no arows. He stared to sewating. Then he pulled a slash sword from his pocket.

"TAKE THIS!" he said! "CHAOS...CONTROL!!" And a blendlning light sriouted from his slash balde for two mintes, but Dark link was not gne when it ended. "ImpossiE!"

"Ha ha ha...I cant befeated, I have Armour of the Chossen ONE!"

"We will help you link." said the gurls and the King of Highrule.

"I use True Prowar!" said the king.

"I will use Bow of Arrow!" said Zelda

"I wili use voice of teh thunder!" said Sara

And tallgother tehy used their power to explode a cool explosions at him. "AND I will _**use CHAOS...CONTOROL!" **_

"No...it..it.can't be!" said Daerk Link. "I am the saiyan monracrh1"

ANd Daerk link died, overpowred by the explosions. "The world is safe," say Thelma.

But htere was blood in Zeld's mouth..."the grass...we detoryed the grsas, i canot live without it" she was dying. somehone had staped her with a sord in teh haert.

"No Zelda you musn'ton die on me!" said Link.

Everyon starte to cry and weeping and cried. Ther were snot in theur nose an tehy wiped it with thier hands and then used the same hand to wipe tehri eyes becuae they made teers, too. "I have on eting to tell youm, Link. a request"

"What anyting my love?"

"Don't Buy Wizard's First Rule."

The Ened.


End file.
